


Person Puzzle

by rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask



Series: Creepy stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask/pseuds/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask
Summary: We are the sum of our experiences, piece after piece after piece after piece falling into place, to form us make us become us. But if two different people made of the same pieces, given the same experiences, are shown the exact same scenario, they will react differently because their pieces are put together differently. The same pieces make a pretty picture make an ugly picture make a different picture. Everything depends onhowthey’re put together.
Series: Creepy stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393597
Kudos: 4





	Person Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 DOES NOT HAVE AN OFFICIAL APP. THE WEBSITE IS MOBILE-FRIENDLY.
> 
> **IF YOU ARE READING THIS THROUGH AN APP, _ESPECIALLY_ IF YOU'RE BEING CHARGED, THE PEOPLE RUNNING THE APP _ARE SCAMMING YOU._  
>  I DID NOT POST THIS TO AN APP. ******

We are the sum of our experiences, piece after piece after piece after piece falling into place, to form us make us become us. But if two different people made of the same pieces, given the same experiences, are shown the exact same scenario, they will react differently because their pieces are put together differently. The same pieces make a pretty picture make an ugly picture make a different picture. Everything depends on _how_ they’re put together.

What happens if someone’s pieces come loose are shaken loose are _pulled_ loose? I know there are people who try to find out. Some of them are nice-kind-respectful, and some of them are cold-harsh-cruel and try to _pull_ us to shreds. The nice-kind-respectful ones have sort-of kind-of relatives, and they try to put us back together, so that we can heal can love can live. Sometimes that means they pull us apart, to undo the bad work that’s already been done by the cruel-harsh-hate people, and sometimes it doesn’t work, but sometimes it does.

The cruel-harsh-hate people hack you apart rip you asunder tear you to pieces. Some of them try to crawl inside you, cold-sharp spider legs clicking against your skull flickering into your heart skittering through your soul. It’s uncomfortable at first, and then they slash-rip-stab at the core of who and what you are. And the pain is the worst thing you’ve ever felt and you scream your throat raw, and the most agonizing part is that it doesn’t hurt at all.

The thing about the cold-harsh-cruel people is that some of them will let you go once they’ve torn you to shreds and they’ve learned what they want to, but others will keep them around so that you can’t ever fix yourself because every time you try they pull you down again. Whatever you do, don’t fix yourself _around_ them, because then they can break you just by moving away.

Always remember that _all_ of your experiences make you up, and always remember that no-one else can experience the same things. If they were placed in the same scenario, with the same emotions, with the same past, they would react differently because they are not you and never will be in ways that the cold-harsh-cruel-hate humans pretending to be people will never understand, because not everything makes sense from Logic’s viewpoint. 

How many pieces make a puzzle?  
How many pieces make a person?


End file.
